


Hospital?

by sadandlonelyBOY



Series: The Darkness [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Eating Disorders, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: All these teens meet at a hospital





	

MIinKi watched the new people enter.He was dead silent.He watched as person after person came in.Soon enough all the rooms were full.INcluding Minki's.So that meant he had a roommate.Which he could help become skinny.An evil grin played at the corner of Minki's mouth.He could just corrupt his roommates."boys come out of your rooms."said A Nurse.Thirty two boys came walking out.All of which were of some sort of Asian descent.This was truly was a shocking turn of events.What MinKi had meant by that was.An entire hospital full of people of Asian descent.All Asians in an American hospital.Just strange to him.MInKi watched as the boys stumbled over their words."MinKi what did you do."said  A Nurse."nothing."MinKi said as innocently as he could.'right go to your room MinKi."said The Nurse."why should I."MinKi said."because I said so and here I make rules not you."said The Nurse."I make the rules."said MinKi.He stood up and started ot pace bakc and forth down the hallway."I make the rules you don't you just some filthy nurse who is trying to ge tme to eat well guess what it ain't gonna happen god damnit I need to be skinny."MInKi screamed."we got a combative patient."The nurse yelled."oh so now Im dangerous jus tgreat you know what fuck you all."MinKi screamed.MinKi ran back and forht.The other boys saw a bunch of nurses run in and grab MinKi.MinKi struggled and screamed."you can't keep me in here forever you know i will get out and you'll pay I'll be skinny I'll be perfect and everyone will be jealous."MInKi cried.The other boys looked at each other."well boys that is taken care of so know why don't you sit down and watch some tv."said The Nurse.No one said anything."come on now sit down."said The Nurse.Most of the boys looked at each other confused."I'm sorry but not one of them knows English they know it well enough to answer simple questions but they don't understand it very well."said Vernon and Luhan.The nurse sighed."ask them if they want to watch tv."said The Nurse.Vernon turned to them."do you guys want to watch tv."Vernon said in Korean


End file.
